Efforts continue to evolve in the important discipline of ascertaining the intensity or density of traffic on one or more streets or roads in a region. Conventional solutions, however, have demonstrated operational infeasibility in real-traffic conditions. Particularly, associated baselines or assumptions tend not to hold up well in view the variations and chaotic or turbulent nature of inputs inherent in real traffic conditions, thereby rendering such conventional solutions highly ineffective.